


So Close

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [276]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Determined Draco, Encouraging Harry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tutor! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco takes his final Duelling Exam.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [276]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 25





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt 94: _You can do it._

Draco held his wand in tense, sweat-damp fingers. Adrenaline coursed though his body. Lights flickered at the corner of his vision. Every nerve felt close to snapping. 

He was _so_ close. 

If he could complete this Duelling Exam then he would pass DADA. 

That would let him take the his place at the Auror Training Academy. Passing meant everything to Draco. Passing meant a new life, one where his surname didn’t define him. 

Harry, his tutor – and his friend – looked on encouragingly. 

“You can do it,” Harry said. “You’ve worked harder than anyone, Malfoy. Show them what you can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
